Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame: Episode 8
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: T5RYCB is back with Episode 8! This time we're going to the Lost Galaxy season and we're taking a look at Kendrix's actions from the Power of Pink and why you can't blame her for them.


A/N 1: It's the next installment of the T5RYCB Ranger Series. This time we Go Galactic, to the Power of Pink and look at Kendrix Morgan's sacrifice. Couples featured in this story are Leo/Kendrix, Ashley/Andros, Zhane/Karone, TJ/Cassie and a few others.

A/N 2: You know the drill...Power Rangers belongs to Saban and formerly Disney as well, and T5RYCB and your new host Jonathan "The Coach" Coachman (formerly of WWE fame) belong to ESPN.

Chapter 1: Kendrix's Sacrifice, Best of Rest

 _(Show comes on the air and music starts playing)_

 _"I'm OK, I'll always be here,"_ Kendrix's spirit says in The Power of Pink

 _"Coming up on the Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame..."_ Jonathan Coachman says

"We've seen people close to us pass away before," Andros said. "When Zordon passed away it touched all of us. But nothing could have prepared us for what happened to Kendrix."

"She did it to save me, and it ended up working out OK but really, how smart of a decision was it to do that?" Cassie Chan-Johnson said.

"When Kendrix did what she did at the end of that team up with the Space Rangers it rattled me...to my very core," Leo Corbett said.

 _(Montage of Ranger moments starts playing, as does the show's theme, then the show logo appears followed by Coachman)_

 _"Hello again everyone, I am The Coach, and welcome to the Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame Ranger Series, a series that takes a fresh look at Power Ranger topics and controversies which have been largely talked about since the show started in 1993. Our mission is not to vilify the subjects of these controversies, simply to take a look at the positive side of what they did. You will hear evidence and testimony from all characters. All you need is an open mind," Coach said._

 _"In this show, we take a look at the first ever death of a Ranger in the modern era, that being Kendrix Morgan-Corbett in 1999. We're going to count down the top 5 reasons you can't blame Kendrix for sacrificing herself in the fight with the one known as Psycho Pink. First, however, let's take a look at the history of the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger."_

 _(Tape rolls and a picture of Kendrix appears)_

"Kendrix was, in many ways, a lot like me and other Pink Rangers that came before her," Cassie said. "She was quite a bit more scientific than Kimberly, Kat or myself, but in a lot of ways she carried the Pink legacy as well as those other ladies did."

"She was and is similar to me in the sense that she was the heart of that Galaxy team and would do anything to make sure her teammates stayed safe," Kimberly Hart-Oliver said.

"I tried to uphold the Pink legacy that had come before me while still being the heart of who I was," Kendrix said. "I couldn't be like them, but I could be who I was and make previous Pinks proud of me."

 _"And Kendrix would indeed find her place on the team. A logical thinker who took interest in all scientific things, she was introduced as a science officer about Terra Venture,"_ Coach said.

"It's funny that of all the people who would be scientific, one might think of Kai as the scientific guy on that team," Justin said laughing. "After all, Kai wore blue and Blues have a history of being very effective in the scientific and computer fields. While Kai did have his moments and helped their team during the Icy Angel saga, Kendrix was not to be messed with."

 _"In addition, she was like several Pinks in that she fell for and eventually married a Red. Leo Corbett, the Galaxy Red Ranger, was a freewheeling spirit, but it was that freewheeling spirit and leadership that caught Kendrix's eye,"_ Coach said.

"You know what they say, opposites attract," Andros said. "I didn't think I'd be married to an Angel Grove High cheerleader but here I am."

"I was smitten with Kendrix the first time I saw her, and her with me," Leo said. "And it hasn't stopped since."

 _(Cut to The Power of Pink battle)_

 _"However, it was Kendrix's actions in The Power of Pink that caused controversy amongst Rangers, for better or for worse,"_ Coach said. _"In that fight, Psycho Pink was able to capture the Savage Sword and used it to absorb Cassie's energy, morphing her into more of a monster than a Psycho Ranger. It also created a storm which put many at risk."_

"In that fight, I had to make a decision, a very difficult one. Do I take the chance that the Rangers can handle things in their Megazords, or did I have to do something more?" Kendrix said. "I let it go on as long as I could without making the decision."

 _"Even as Psycho Pink was destroyed, the threat of the storm remained and Kendrix realized there was only one thing she felt she could do,"_ Coach said.

"I felt the only logical thing that could be done was to do whatever was necessary to end Cassie's pain and save Terra Venture," Kendrix said.

 _"That having been said, Kendrix walked into the eye of the storm that had been created by Psycho Pink, and managed to destroy the Savage Sword," Coach said._

"Unfortunately, what happened because of that was that there was a backlash that took Kendrix from us...it was like we won, but we lost," Maya said, tears pricking her eyes.

"At the time I wondered, Kendrix why in the world did you do that to us...and to me?" Leo said. "Her death was a like a knife right in my heart."

"Until Kendrix was taken from that team, no one had thought of what it was like to die as a Power Ranger," Ashley said. "We finally found out that day...I was there, and it was brutal."

"Kendrix was a great Ranger but her sacrifice...put a huge damper on a lot of our moods when we heard," Tommy said. "It reinforced that while it hadn't happened to us, deaths could happen to any Ranger. Not to mention...it COULD have left that team shorthanded."

 _(Picture of Kendrix rolls again as tap ends)_

 _"While Kendrix's sacrifice was noble in nature, it is still questioned by many in Ranger circles, especially those who were there and those close to them. We're going to count down the top 5 reasons you can't blame Kendrix for her sacrifice, but before we do that, here are some reasons that didn't quite make the cut. We call them the Best of the Rest,"_ Coach said.

 _(Picture of Deviot then appears)_

 _"Deviot's Diabolical Plot,"_ Coach said. _"It was the treacherous Deviot, always looking out for himself, that was able to obtain information from an anonymous source, then used the data to revive the Psycho Rangers themselves."_

"Any Ranger can attest that anything involving the words Psycho and Rangers in the same breath is probably going to be pretty bad," Cassie said. "All of them were designed to know our strengths, and our weaknesses, and that's what made them so difficult to defeat."

"The Psycho Ranger thing was something Deviot would do," Leo said. "Most villains usually look out for themselves anyways, but what made Deviot so dangerous was that he would unquestionably kill anyone who got in his way, good or evil. He would find a way to bring back the Psychos."

 _(Tape continues as Psycho Pink appears)_

 _"Another Best of the Rest: Psycho Pink's Survival,"_ Coach said. _"It is unknown how Psycho Pink managed to survive the first fight, which the other Psychos did not, but it was the survival of this one final Psycho Ranger that led to Cassie, Kendrix and the others being in that situation in the first place."_

"The most dangerous thing you have to realize about Psychos is that not only were they programmed to kill Rangers, but they could read every move you made...they were basically us, but they didn't have any rules except to kill us," Ashley said.

"Even one Psycho Ranger is tough enough, and Psycho Pink was able to read Kendrix's mind and obtain the Savage Sword which put us in this predicament," Cassie said.

 _"That sword, which was said to to hold more power than all the Quasar Sabers combined, gave Psycho Pink even more power and set up the final confrontation,"_ Coach said.

"Bottom line, if someone hadn't stopped Psycho Pink at that moment, things would have gotten worse, substantially worse," Maya said.

 _(Psycho Pink appears again as tape ends)_

 _"Coming up, we'll begin our countdown, and we'll look at what was at stake if Kendrix hadn't done what she did,"_ Coach said.

"If that storm hadn't been stopped right then, Terra Venture may well have been a goner right there," Commander Stanton says.

 _(Music plays as segment ends)_

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


End file.
